This invention relates to mounts and mounting systems.
The invention is more particularly concerned with mounts and mounting systems for elongate members such as conduit, cables, tubes or the like.
Where cables extend along conduits, such as in a motor vehicle, the conduits are often supported by some form of mount secured to the vehicle structure. There are problems with such mounts in that it can be difficult to fasten the mounts to the vehicle structure while the conduit loom is in place in the vehicle and it can be difficult to ensure that the conduit loom is supported in the best manner if the mounts are installed prior to installation of the loom. Although it is preferable for the conduit to be supported, vibration of the unsupported part of the conduit can lead to damage at the location where the conduit is mounted because this does not allow for any movement of the conduit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative mount, mounting system and method.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a mount for supporting an elongate member, the mount including a first part and a second part, the first part being adapted to be secured to a structure and the second part being adapted to be secured with the elongate member, and the second part being rotatable about an axis substantially orthogonal with the elongate member.
The first and second parts are preferably a push, snap fit with one another and may have a cooperating collar and boss of circular shape. The collar is preferably provided on the first part and the boss is preferably provided on the second part. The second part preferably includes a clip adapted to receive the elongate member as a push fit and the clip may be of substantially omega shape. The second part may have a surface formation, such as a rib, adapted to engage between surface formations on the elongate member to restrain displacement of the elongate member relative to the mount. The first part preferably has a recess of non-circular shape, such as hexagonal, adapted to receive a fixing member for securing the mount with the structure. The first part may include inner and outer portions extending coaxially of one another. The first part may include at least one spring catch member adapted to engage on the second part. The first part may include a plurality of catch fingers adapted to engage on the second part. The first and second parts may be integral mouldings of a plastics material.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a mount system for supporting an elongate member on a structure, the system including a first part and a plurality of second parts, the first part being adapted to be secured to the structure and the second parts being adapted to be secured with said elongate member, and the second parts being provided in a range of different sizes such that a range of sizes of elongate members can be supported using a common first part.
Each of the second parts is preferably a snap fit with the first part. The first and second parts may have a cooperating collar and boss of circular shape, the collar preferably being provided on the first part and the boss being provided on the second parts. The second parts may be clips adapted to receive the different size elongate members as a push fit, the clips preferably having a substantially omega shape. The second parts may each have a surface formation, such as a rib, adapted to engage between surface formations on the elongate member to restrain longitudinal displacement of the elongate member relative to the mount. The first part preferably has a recess of a non-circular, such as a hexagonal, shape adapted to receive a fixing member for securing the mount with the structure. The first part may include inner and outer portions extending coaxially of one another. The first part may include at least one spring catch member adapted to engage on the second parts. The first part may include a plurality of catch fingers adapted to engage on the second parts. The first parts and second parts may be integral mouldings of a plastics material.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of securing an elongate member with a structure including the steps of securing a first part of a mount with the structure, securing a second part of the mount with the elongate member and snap-fitting the second part with the first part to form a connection with the first part that is rotatable about an axis orthogonal with the structure and the elongate member.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of securing an elongate member with a structure including the steps of securing a first part of a mount with the structure, selecting a second part of an appropriate size for an elongate member from a plurality of second parts of the mount of different sizes, securing the selected second part of the mount with the elongate member and snap-fitting the second part with the first part to form a connection with the first part that is rotatable about an axis orthogonal with the structure and the elongate member.
A mount and mounting system for conduits according to the present invention, will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.